narutowikfandomcom-20200215-history
.Aburame Shino
Shino Aburame Shino is one of the most mysteries characters in Naruto despite that if Kurenai Yuhi isn't on a mission he's the leader of Team 8 he and Naruto show a good bond near the end of the first series he shows this when he saw Naruto for the first time in three years he got up set cause Naruto recognised every one but him Shino's Jutsu Spindle Formation Name: Spindle Formation Type: Hiden, No rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m) User: Aburame Clan Debut(Anime): Naruto Shippuden Episode 110 The Aburame clan member will have his bugs attack the target in a spiralling motion to confuse the target. Secret Technique: Insect Sphere Name: Secret Technique: Insect Sphere (秘術・蟲玉, Hijutsu: Mushidama) Type: Hiden, No rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Aburame clan Debut (Manga): Chapter 395 By using the destruction bugs, members of the Aburame clan surround their opponent with thousands of bugs, making a globe of bugs around the opponent before to completely trap them. Once trapped, the bugs would normally drain the chakra and swallow their victim. If the victim was to escape from the globe, the bugs should be able to follow them instantly. The bugs covering the victims body also prevents movement which prevents them from using any jutsu to escape. This jutsu was used against Tobi, but he managed to escape by using a time space ninjutsu. Secret Technique: Insect Cocoon Name: Secret Technique: Insect Cocoon (Hijutsu: Mushi Miyu) Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary Users: Aburame clan Hand Seals: Ox, Dog, Bird, Ram Debut (Anime): Shippūden Episode 95 This unique jutsu is a secret technique that allows the user to increase the speed of insects' development. As the user's body is already a hive of sorts for the insects, the user will encase himself in an actual cocoon to further aid the insects. This is an extremely useful move for Aburame clan members, since their attacks mainly focus on the usage of bugs. However, using this in the midst of a battle can be potentially dangerous as it leaves the user static and vulnerable. Bug Jar Technique Name: Bug Jar Technique (蟲瓶の術, Mushi Kame no Jutsu; English TV "Wall of Insects Jutsu") Type: Hiden, No rank, Defensive, Short range (0-5m) Users: Aburame clan Debut (Anime): Naruto Episode 150 This jutsu uses the Kikaichū bugs living in the user's body as a shield by having them fly in a dome shape at high speed. The dome is strong enough to destroy incoming attacks, but can be disrupted with sufficient explosive force. Bug Gathering Technique Name: Bug Gathering Technique (蟲寄せの術, Mushi Yose no Jutsu; English TV "Insect Summoning Jutsu") Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m) Users: Aburame clan Debut (Anime): Naruto Episode 149 By simply touching a surface, the user releases a small web of chakra that draws bugs to their location. Bug Clone Technique Name: Bug Clone Technique (蟲分身の術, Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu; English TV "Insect Clone") Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary Users: Aburame clan Debut (Anime): Naruto Episode 74 Debut (Manga): Chapter 126 Using the Kikaichū bugs living in their body, the user can create a copy of themselves or anyone else they choose. The clone falls apart into its component bugs when struck. Because they're made of bugs, the clones can reform almost instantly. Destruction Bug Host Technique Name: Destruction Bug Host Technique (寄壊蟲の術, Kikaichū no Jutsu; English TV "Parasitic Insects Jutsu") Type: Hiden, No rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, All ranges Users: Aburame clan Debut (Anime): Naruto Episode 40 Debut (Manga): Chapter 69 The Aburame clan is famed for their use of insects in their jutsu. When a child is born, their body is offered to insects, called destruction bugs, as a nest. The bugs feed and live off the chakra that the body stores and in return the ninja gets to control and command the bugs, using them as their primary fighting technique. These bugs have the ability to drain chakra through physical contact with the enemy. Mushi Kame no Jutsu Name: Bug Jar Technique (蟲瓶の術, Mushi Kame no Jutsu; English TV "Wall of Insects Jutsu") Type: Hiden, No rank, Defensive, Short range (0-5m) Users: Aburame clan Debut (Anime): Naruto Episode 150 This jutsu uses the Kikaichū bugs living in the user's body as a shield by having them fly in a dome shape at high speed. The dome is strong enough to destroy incoming attacks, but can be disrupted with sufficient explosive force. Mushi Yose no Jutsu Name: Bug Gathering Technique (蟲寄せの術, Mushi Yose no Jutsu; English TV "Insect Summoning Jutsu") Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m) Users: Aburame clan Debut (Anime): Naruto Episode 149 By simply touching a surface, the user releases a small web of chakra that draws bugs to their location. Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu Name: Bug Clone Technique (蟲分身の術, Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu; English TV "Insect Clone") Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary Users: Aburame clan Debut (Anime): Naruto Episode 74 Debut (Manga): Chapter 126 Using the Kikaichū bugs living in their body, the user can create a copy of themselves or anyone else they choose. The clone falls apart into its component bugs when struck. Because they're made of bugs, the clones can reform almost instantly.